


So Much for a Vacation

by racesgirl2000



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racesgirl2000/pseuds/racesgirl2000
Summary: Scott's old pal Tommy Pearl arrives on Tracy Island and while this happens, USAF Lieutenant General Wayne Thomas is kidnapped by the Hood





	1. Memories of Me

25 year old Scott Tracy was watching the new MTV stunt show Buttheads with his brothers, 21 year old Virgil, 19 year old Gordon and 15 year old Alan and as he saw a stupid plane stunt, he began to think of his early days in the US Air Force.

Scott and his friends Tommy Pearl, James Astin and Lennie Anderson along with Scott's girlfriend Alexandria 'Sandi' McKenzie and Tommy's large boobed girlfriend Nicola Nelson were all sitting close together, in their student desks waiting for their instructor Alison Jerome. The gang was all nervous since they were all expecting a big aerodynamics test from Instrcuctor Jerome that very day.

"Dude! I can't totally believe how much fun it was this Summer!" Scott commented to the gang.

Nicola thought back over their Summer vacation and said "They say that time flies when you're having fun but I never knew this behavior unless it was from Jackass. It was another great Summer! All thanks to you and Tommy for setting up that clever trick, Scott!"

"I guess you were right, Nicola. You can enjoy Summer no matter how old you are!" Sandi said.

Astin, Lennie and Tommy all smiled, looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Well, another Summer's gone like hell but the memories live on." Tommy sighed.

Astin looked around the classroom and pointed out "Well, it looks like Instructor Jerome's gonna be late for the first time ever." The bell rang soon after.

"Yo, Tommy, didn't General Thomas ever punish you for that...." Scott asked remembering about the prank they pulled on the first day of summer and began snickering thinking about the event. "....J-Lo style ass joke?"

"Yeah but only a few days of cleaning the Skylark." Tommy replied.

Instructor Jerome ran enthusiastically into the classroom and said "Howdy, class!"

Lennie stood up from his chair in shock and questioned "Yo, Instructor Jerome, what are you doing here at this time?!? You're a bit late."

"Don't worry, Lennie, I know how you all missed me," The class looked the room and sighed harshly disagreeing with her. She continued "But how the year flies by." Instructor Jerome assured the class.

"But, Instructor Jerome, what about your summer?" asked Tommy.

Instructor Jerome explained "Take a deep breath, Tommy and relax your inner child please."

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see this dump again." Astin commented to the gang as they took a deep sigh and relaxed knowing at least for some time, they wouldn't be under the torture of living like hell.

"Instructor Jerome, is it true that the general's my old man's best buddy?" Scott commented with surprise.

"Sure they were, Scott you dumbass," said Wayne Thomas giggling. "You should know that by now!"

"Now class! People! Settle down." said Instructor Jerome.

Tommy, Scott, Wayne, Astin and Lennie all yelled "Boo sha!!!!!"

Sandi and Nicola looked at each other and Sandi told Scott "Yo, Scott! It's just another time for you to prank on Instructor Foster!" Scott's face immediately turned to a sinister smile; the pranks were just flooding into his head now.

The class could hear a panting getting louder and finally, the panting was at the class door.

The ENTIRE class except Instructor Jerome was just completely stunned and shocked. As if the class had seen a ghost or something.

Nicola amazingly said "Out of sight!"

Lennie said "I've never seen Wayne smirk like that Dr Evil dude from the Austin Powers movies before!"

Jeff looked at Scott as he stood there dressed like a pop-rock singer. Scott had a Busted or McFly-like style (the light blue shirt out of his pants, dark denim jeans, a matching jacket, light blue sneakers and gold creole earrings) and Virgil, Gordon and Alan were in such shock that it was like their mouths hit the floor. Like when Scott first saw Sandi when he first met her, his younger brothers just stared at him for a full 3 minutes as Scott usually dressed like that.

After about 4 FULL minutes of staring and Jeff still filing his paperwork, Scott and his brothers all turned their attention back to the TV as Scott said "You guys don't know that gang at the Air Force as well as I did but I hear that Tommy's got a promotion."

"Tommy," asked Virgil, Gordon and Alan as their eyes widened. "You mean your pal Tommy Pearl???"

Scott nodded as he contined watching the TV.

At Air Force base, Captains Tommy Pearl and Lennie Anderson knocked on the hard on the Lieutenant General's headquarters door hoping to see 25 year old Lieutenant General Wayne Thomas alive behind that door. The door opened. It was Wayne and he was in a white shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. Happy to see their friend unhurt, Tommy and Lennie smiled at Wayne as if they wanted to tell him something.

"Wayne, your dad said I could have a week off to see Scott on Tracy Island." said Tommy.

"That's da bomb, Tommy," said Wayne." Dad says you're gonna need some good luck."

"That's what Tommy told me. You see, he and Scott are best buddies." said Lennie.

"We know!!" Tommy and Wayne said together.

"Good luck for the rest of the week, Tommy!" Lennie added.


	2. Hello, Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's old pal Tommy Pearl arrives on Tracy Island and while this happens, USAF Lieutenant General Wayne Thomas is kidnapped by the Hood

"Mr Tracy, I just wanted to t-t-tell you that Scott's getting quite excited and can't wait to s-s-see Tommy again" Brains said.

"That's great, Brains. I can't wait to see him too. The rest of the boys don't know he's coming so they'll be happy to see him." said Jeff and remembered that Tommy and Scott were best friends in the USAF.

A few minutes later the Tracy brothers and Tin Tin were sitting in the living room waiting for Jeff who just went to go greet Tommy.

A few minutes later, they didn't even notice Jeff and Tommy walk into the room. Jeff cleared his throat and they turned around in surprise.

Tommy was still in his USAF uniform and Scott noticed his African-American former roommate's brown eyes seemed to dance with a mischievous fire that intrigued him.

Recognition hit everyone else’s faces and they all ran to greet him and Jeff said "Scott, why don't you go say hello, it's been awhile since you last saw Tommy."

Jeff hugged Tommy and said "Scott's very glad to see you again, Tommy."

"Me too, Mr Tracy." grinned Tommy at their little inside joke.

"Well, I'll go see if Kyrano and Onaha need some help in the kitchen while everyone gets comfy." said Jeff as he left the team alone.

Then Scott asked "Yo, Tommy, how's life in the Air Force?"

"It's been wickity whack without you, Dude," said Tommy. "How's it like working for your dad?"

"Uhh…you know, the same sort of c**p." said Scott.

"Don't worry, Tommy, me and Alan totally learned our pranks from the best." said Gordon.

"Gordon is soo right." agreed Alan.

"What's this?" chuckled Tin Tin at Alan's statement.

"In the Air Force, Scott and Tommy were so like Fry and Laurie!" informed Virgil.

"Time to eat!" yelled Jeff and everyone went to the table. After a good meal and a long time swapping stories old and new, it was time for everybody to retire for the evening.

Scott and Jeff walked Tommy to the guest room and Jeff informed Tommy that tomorrow will be a fun filled day of getting to know about International Rescue and then said goodnight. Tommy settled down on the bed barely able to contain his excitement for tomorrow to come.


	3. We Are Sooooo Dead

The next day, Jeff, Scott and Tommy had left Tracy Island to go the the mall in Springfield but Tommy looked around in case he saw his father or stepmother.

"Any luck?" Scott asked his best friend as he saw Tommy's father and stepmother walking past them.

"Yep, my dad and stepmom just went past us but we did wave to each other!" Tommy answered.

Images flicked past Tommy's brown eyes as though they were on fast forward. There, pasted in front of his eyes, was his girlfriend Nicola Nelson. And then suddenly, it was Scott's handsome face that he saw. He saw his father and younger brother Lou back in Shelbyville. He saw his mother who divorced his father, getting custody of Lou and moving to Shelbyville while Tommy stayed in Springfield with their father. He saw Scott when they first met. He saw himself and Scott asking Nicola and Sandi to go to the movies on a date and the look of pure happiness on his face as he accepted had touched her soul.

"I only met your dad and stepmom quite a few times, Tommy," Jeff said. "But I don't know them like you do but you know me as well as Scott does."

"You got to respect Tommy, Dad," Scott said suddenly. "He knows what he's doing. Tim Scam Jr attacked me and put me under mind control but thank God I hate that lousy jerk."

Worried about what his oldest son had told him, Jeff remembered that Tommy was the first person to find out about International Rescue.

"Scott, I don't suppose you'd like to inform us all as to the details of the Hood's secret lair although I met his father a few times." he said. Tommy blankly pulled out a map.

"It's right here, Mr Tracy," he said pinpointing a square block on the gridlines. "Taus Scientific Developments was what it was back in the 90s and it was owned by a dude called Limerick Taus, the renowned scientist and self-proclaimed genius."

"The Hood and Tim are such beavises." stated Scott.

Jeff blinked in surprise and twitched at seeing his son and his best friend talking about the time they kicked Tim's big bubble butt. Jeff was not surprised to see that Scott was under mind control a month ago. It had all been planned, the Hood knew Tim wanted revenge against Scott. A single, lonesome tear trickled down Jeff's cheek. Scott and Tommy watched it's course down towards his neck.


	4. Abducted

Back at Air Force Base, the Hood was in a very good mood as he arrived. Tim Scam Jr had found out that Lieutenant General Wayne Thomas was there so all he had to do was get into Wayne's headquarters. That was not going to be a problem unless he decided to hypnotise Wayne's assistant Sally Anne Stevenson, the oldest daughter of his late boss and mentor Lieutenant General Paul Stevenson, to tell him where Wayne was. Then he will just wait for the unwitting young man to walk into his trap despite the fact that his pet bulldog Bowzer was there.

Before the Hood knew it, he had arrived at Wayne's headquarters and was inside. He had to admit it was a lot like the General's headquarters and if he didn't have more important things to do, he would have stayed a while and enjoyed himself. However, he had to find a hiding place so that Wayne wouldn't have time to get help when the Hood struck but he had to be careful but if Sally Anne came with Wayne, the plan would be ruined as the headquarters would have to be investigated. The Hood could not risk Sally Anne sounding the alarm and alerting Bowzer to attack.

When the Hood was safely under Wayne's desk, he went over his plan a few more times to make sure that everything had been taken care of. As if on cue, Wayne came though the door tagged along by Sally Anne who told him that she was going to take Bowzer for a walk. The Hood almost laughed. When Wayne saw the Hood and laid eyes on him, he didn't have any time to react before he was under the Hood's spell.

"Now, Lieutenant General Thomas, I told your father you're safe and that you'll be with me." said the Hood with confidence, this was just too easy.

The Hood smiled as he then instructed Wayne to leave with him. The Hood led him to a jet where Mullion was waiting for them.

"Step on it, Mullion." the Hood instructed when both he and Wayne were safely in the jet.

"Yes, Sir. I take it everything went according to plan?" asked Mullion as he took off.

"Of course, Mullion, I told you it would!" answered the Hood somewhat annoyed that Mullion asked him such a dumb question.

Once they were 7 feet above the ground, the Hood injected Wayne with a knockout drug so that he would not cause them any problems and got back to the Hood's hideout.


	5. I Am Sooooo Done For

Back at Air Force base, 23 year old Stuart Thomas gazed at his watch and sighed as he thought 12:10pm.

"Wayne's totally late." he stated looking at his father.

General Thomas raised an eyebrow and said "And that's new because . . .?"

"No," 20 year old Marshall sighed. "In fact, it's so just like him."

"Don't worry, Boys. He'll be here," the General said. "He probably just got carried away talking with Scott and Tommy and they lost track of time."

"Yeah, you're totally right," 25 year old Kelly Carter said as she sat down rubbing her forehead with a hand. "I think you might be right."

Colonel Ann Carter sharply glanced at her and said "You're really worried, aren't you?"

She reluctantly nodded and answered "This is so not like him."

21 year old Louise stared at her for a moment and then nodded saying "I'll give Jodie or Faye a call," She picked up her cell phone and dialed Jodie Stevenson's cell phone number. "Jodie? It's Louise . . . I'm totally fine. Look, could you tell Faye, Sally Anne and your mom that we're waiting for Wayne." She paused. "What? But he said he was gonna go talk to you. No, it's okay. I'm so sure everything's okay." She paused. "Yeah, I'll be sure to give you a call when we find him. Thanks, Jodie." Sighing, Louise hung up the phone. "Jodie said Sally Anne was the last person to see him."

"But Sally Anne was working at that time," Stuart said. "I'll give him a call. He's so gonna have a bit of explaining to do this time around." Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number to Wayne's phone. His frown deepened with each unanswered ring. "Oh my God, he's not picking up."

"He didn't just disappear," General Thomas said. "This is an Air Force base, for God's sake. He's gotta be around somewhere. Can you pick him up on your watch, Carter?"

Colonel Carter turned on the tracker in her watch and shook her head saying "He's not coming in. Do you still have the tracking software on your laptop, Kelly? I should be able to pick him up then regardless of where he is."

"Sure, Mom. But at this point, I totally don't know if he wants me to find him," Kelly said. "I'm so more likely to kill him then hug him."

"That totally makes all of us," Marshall said as he watched Wayne's signal. "He's probaby been kidnapped."

Wayne woke to someone slapping his face. From the burning sensation on his cheek, that was not the first time the person had hit him either. He opened his eyes just in time to see the hand descend again. His head rocked from the force of the blow. As far as Wayne could tell, he was sitting on a chair in a cell with his arms tied behind him. 

"Sleeping beauty's finally awake, Sir." said Mullion's voice as his left hand grabbed Wayne's hair forcing him to look at the face of his captor.

"Tim, is that you?" Wayne said as he knew his throat was dry.

"Sure it is, Stupid." Tim Scam Jr snapped as Wayne glared at him.

Tim's free hand grabbed Wayne's neck choking him as he snarled "Don't give me that. You thought I was the Hood and you'll totally only get hurt more. Okay, Homeboy?"

Wayne nodded and gasped for breath when Tim released his hold.

"Okay," Tim continued. "We can so do this the hard way or the easy way. The hard way involves lots of enjoyment for the four of us but loads of pain for you. On the other hand, the easy way makes for a boring trip for us but you totally stay one piece. Choose, Wayne. I don't think I gotta tell you which way me and the guys want it to go."

To Wayne's right, Bruce cracked his knuckles. 

Wayne shook his head and grimly said "Oh, for God's sake."

As the men moved away, Wayne tested his bonds but found them tightly tied. Shifting slightly, Wayne managed to touch the third button on the right side of the watch's face. Immediately, a laser cut through the ropes. With a small grin, Wayne made a mental note to thank Kelly for the newly added feature.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" Bruce asked suspiciously nearing Wayne.

"Oh, nothing," Wayne replied. "I was so just wondering why the Hood wants me of all people. I mean, I'd think Scott Tracy might totally be a better bargaining piece."

"The Hood doesn't wanna bargain, Dumbass," Lance said. "He just wants to know all your secrets."

"I don't have any secrets." Wayne said trying to look innocent.

"That does it." Mullion harshly answered balling his fists.

"Mullion," Transom warned. "There's no need for that. Just shut him up."

Mullion nodded and grabbed a piece of cloth from a pile in one of the corner's.

"Dude, I'm sorry but I'm so not gonna let you put that thing in my mouth," Wayne said as Mullion approached him. "I've totally got no idea where it's been."

Lashing out with his foot, Wayne caught Mullion between the legs. And even before Mullion fell to the floor groaning, Wayne was up and running toward the doors. Tim and Lance grabbed at him but he dodged away and ran right into Bruce. The strong man pulled him into a bear hug pushing Wayne's breath out of his body. Wayne pushed his arms up causing Bruce to loosen his arms long enough for Wayne to duck underneath them. Only to be caught in the side by Bruce's fist.

Wayne managed to recover enough to get out of the way of Bruce's punch. In return, Wayne kicked Bruce in the stomach causing the man to stagger backwards.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wayne saw Tim launch himself towards him. Wayne took a few steps to the left but Tim still managed to grab his ankle making him stumble to one knee. Suddenly, Mullion was there wrenching his right arm behind his back. He gasped as pain suddenly shot up through his shoulder.

"If you make another move, I'll rip it off." Mullion threatened.

"Bruce, Lance, hurry up." Tim yelled.

Wayne thrust his free elbow backwards and right into Mullion's gut. Mullion let out a rush of air but did not let go of Wayne's arm. Lance grabbed his other arm jerking it behind his back. Then Bruce was in front of Wayne holding a rag to his face. Wayne held his breath and turned his head to the side. Lance twisted his arm and Wayne caught his breath in agony. But one breath was enough and he slid into blackness.


	6. You again?

Wayne awoke with a pounding headache to darkness and lying on his left side on what felt like a floor but his Air Force jacket was gone. For some time, he lay still but the painful haze in his brain cleared and he was able to make his mind work again. He noticed that he was in a dark cell of some kind and tried to speak but realized his mouth was taped closed. His hands were tightly bound at the wrists behind him and his ankles were also bound together.

He tried to identify the voices of the two men only a few feet away or at least memorize them so he could identify them later. Both were Americans; he knew those voices belonged to two men working for the Hood, Bruce LaMarr and Lancelon 'Lance' McArthur. He knew that his High School nemesis Tim Scam Jr and these two captured him from Air Force base.

As soon as he arrived in the cell, Tim grunted as he roughly dumped Wayne over on his back but Wayne barely kept from shuddering in revulsion as Tim's hand roughly pinched his cheek. "Well, well. Isn't this a piece of work?" he asked as he glared at the bound and gagged Wayne. 

"So," Tim snarled. "You're awake. How much've you heard, I wonder? Enough to move things along?"

Wayne panicked and rolling violently away from Tim forgetting about the wall at his side. Tim followed him before he could correct his mistake planting a knee in his back so he could not roll back and trapping him against the wall. Wayne yelled in outrage despite the tape over his mouth and desperately fought to get away from him. 

"Hmm, I might enjoy this after all." Tim murmured, his hand firmly grasping Wayne's wavy dark hair. 

"Yeah, well, if he's awake, let's get on with it, okay?" Bruce demanded. 

"Yeah," Lance added. "We're crooks, not babysitters." 

"Okay, okay," Tim said leaving Wayne panting in fear as soon as Bruce and Lance dumped him on the bed nearby. "Thanks, Guys. I'll take it from here. I don't know what you've got planned 'til the Hood shows up but I hope you enjoy it."

Bruce and Lance left the two former high school classmates alone as the left the cell and Tim glared at his former high school nemesis.

"Been a while for us, hasn't it, Wayne," Tim asked and then chuckled. "You and your dad are so like each other, you look, act and dress like each other and it totally makes it worse. If you hadn't seen me or those guys, I won't have to do this!"

Tim slapped Wayne across the face and then decided to batter at his eyes and the rest of his face as well as generally pummeling him like a punching bag striking at his chest, ribcage and stomach at random. After a only few minutes of this punishment, Wayne gratefully passed out. A few minutes later, he was forced back to consciousness gagging and choking as a tissue was placed under his bloodied nose.

"Is he dead?" asked Transom as she saw Wayne about to cry on the bed and seriously injured.

"No, Mommy, he's merely injured," Tim said sarcastilly as he looked at Wayne. "But he'll be okay."

Finally, Transom treated to Wayne's wounds and then she and Tim left him alone, closing the door behind them. Tears rolled down Wayne's cheeks and the muffled sobs he had been holding finally escaped. He didn't even hear the door open again or realise Tim was sitting next to him until he was spun around onto his back.

"The next time you totally try and escape me like that, I'll so dislocate your shoulder or kill you." he threatened quietly.

Wayne tried to control himself trying to think about his father to stop himself from crying. Why did he kidnap me for? he thought.

Tim said nothing and went about attempting to hurt Wayne again as he lay on the bed with steel eyes.

He disappeared for a moment closing the bedroom door behind him before returning with a Mullion. Silently, the tall beefy man pulled up a chair beside the bed and swung a baseball bat at Wayne's head knocking him unconscious.


	7. A Paln in Action

Back at Air Force base, General Thomas's emotions were muddled but he could clearly identify one that stood out as soon as Sally Anne came into his headquarters with Bowzer. The fear of losing another family member. The general knew he wouldn't be able to handle losing Wayne a different way to the way he had lost his late wife, Wanda. Although Stuart and Marshall shared their mother's brown hair and hazel eyes, Wayne had been the only brother with the same mole she had on her left cheek.

General Thomas had been able to raise his own sons after Wanda's death but the boys had learned to negotiate. Wayne had been 11 years old at the time but Stuart, who was 9 years old by then, was old enough to understand their mother's passing but their 6 year old sibling Marshall became rather quiet and shy but was starting to come out of his shell more these days.

"Yo, Dad, are you okay," asked Stuart as he and Marshall showed up at their father's headqaurters to find him crying. "Wait a mo, where's Wayne?"

"Stuart, Marshall, I don't know how to tell you this," General Thomas sighed sadly. "But Wayne's been kidnapped."

"Sir, I can't believe that a man known as the Hood would do such a thing." Colonel Carter said as she arrived with Kelly and Louise.

Kelly backed away again over by the window and looked at General Thomas as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "That guy's gonna pay for this," she said as she began to cry. "Wayne doesn't deserve to be killed."

"I know that bit," Louise said. "If I ever get my hands on Tim Scam Jr, I'll kick his butt so hard, his dad'll feel it."

Tears fell down Kelly's cheeks as soon as soon as she left the general's headquarters and Bowzer snarled at the very mention of Tim's name.

"I wanna kick his butt for slapping me who knows how many times, Louise." Marshall sighed as he found Kelly's locket which was engraved with the words 'Kelly+Wayne=Forever' and decided to call 22 year old John Tracy and tell him about Wayne's abduction.

"International Rescue?" John's voice said.

"John, it's Marshall Thomas," Marshall's quiet voice said. "Did you record anything that happened the time Wayne was kidnapped."

"Here it is, Marshall," John said as he put something up on screen. "Let me show you what happened."

John pressed a button and the screen showed Bruce, Lance, Mullion and Tim getting into a fight with Wayne before kidnapping him and the video ended as John stopped it.

"Wayne was kidnapped by the Hood." John sighed.

"We've heard of him from Scott," Marshall said as he was about to cry. "He's a bad guy and he's got my oldest brother."

"Scott told me that your oldest bro's one of the coolest dudes he ever met, believe me." John said.

But at that moment, John ended the call and Marshall went back to the Thomas family's quarters clutching Kelly's locket in his left hand.


	8. Thunderbirds are Go

It had been three days since Tommy arrived on Tracy Island and he and Scott were still acting the way they used to. The way they acted was slowly driving Jeff crazy. Then all of a sudden, John called in.

"Go ahead, John." said Jeff hopeful of news.

By the look on John's face, Jeff knew that there was indeed news but by no means good news. Jeff braced himself for the worst.

"Dad, sorry to tell you this but General Thomas's oldest son Wayne was kidnapped by the Hood and that Tim Scam Jr dude he often argued with in High School." stated John.

Those words made Jeff want to kick himself. The Hood must have known everything about Scott being one of International Rescue to be able to get Wayne. Jeff thought to him self still mentally telling himself off for not even telling General Thomas.

"Dad?" asked John's worried voice breaking Jeff from his own mental torture.

"Can you patch General Thomas through, John?" he asked.

John put General Thomas through to his father as asked and half hoped not to be able to hear the conversation, in fear that the news about Wayne was what they had all put as their worst case scenario which was that he was dead and there was nothing they could do to help him.

"Hello, Jeff, sorry to call you at a time like this." said voice which sounded very upset.

"Did you get anything from Wayne before he was kidnapped, Andrew?" asked Jeff.

"Not really, Jeff but I heard that the Hood kidnapped Wayne. I've got to admit that he is an impressive kid so I hope you can carry out my instructions quickly." General Thomas sighed sadly.

"Andrew, please don't cry." Jeff said as the voice on the other line began crying.

"I'm sorry, Jeff but I need your help more than ever this time." replied the general who was crying right now.

Jeff liked General Thomas a lot, they had got on well as General Thomas was a flight expert and had helped with Jeff on his plane, the Skywriter when he was in the Air Force. Jeff knew that all his best friend wanted at this moment was to have his oldest son home safe and sound but would they be safe if the Hood had the Thunderbirds.

"Okay, Dad, we let the Hood try and kick our butts but then, we kick his butt right back. We contact Sandi, Nicola, Astin and Lennie to help us or something. We, in the meantime, come up with a plan to find Wayne. At least we can be sure of getting him back safely." suggested Virgil although he thought that the Hood was bound to pull a fast one on them.

"I don't like the idea, Virgil but as it stands we don't have any other choice as far as I can see," stated Jeff agreeing with Virgil. "Thunderbirds are go."

And with those words, Thunderbirds 1 & 2 took off for the Hood's hideout where Wayne was being held captive.


	9. The Rescuers

Inside Thunderbird 2, Gordon glanced at Tin Tin as she tapped on her computer book.

"What are you doing, Tin Tin?" he asked.

"Sometime ago, Brains said he was able to trace the Hood's frequency for radio and data transmissions, I hope he still uses it." answered Tin Tin.

"Don't get upset, Tin Tin but won't it be better if you use your laptop for that?" asked Virgil.

"Yeah, it would but the point is, all that data is stored in my c-c-computer book, I hadn't had the time to build a way to transfer the data out of it." Fermat answered.

"Oh!!!" said Virgil, Gordon and Tin Tin.

Meanwhile, Thunderbird 1 travelled following the signal emanating from a gift Jeff gave to Virgil a while ago.

"I hope Tommy forgives me if he ever finds out that the pendants I gave him had tracking devices." said Scott as he noticed Jeff touching Alan's arm.

"I know Tim sucks but I wanna kick his butt too." said Alan.

Meanwhile at the Hood's hideout, Wayne lay on the bed, bound, gagged and injured.

I gotta get outta here, I don't know what that Hood dude's got in mind. thought Wayne.

"Sir, International Rescue are here, should we kill them?" Mullion asked.

"International Rescue, they're still alive?" the Hood asked. "Yes, Mullion, you may but maybe I can persuade Lieutenant General Thomas."

Wayne was nearly asleep when the door opened and Scott got him off the bed and untied him allowing him to remove the duct tape from his mouth and drove him to a room where his Air Force jacket laid on the bed.

"Wayne, get your jacket back on, quickly." Scott said.

"Well," Wayne sighed. You and your dad don't expect me to change in front of you, right, Scott?"

Both Jeff and Scott blinked and walked out closing the door.

"Great, no windows but I'll have to put my Air Force jacket back on before I get my ass kicked." Wayne told himself.

In a few moments, Wayne was ready as he walked to the door.

"So, now what?" he asked.

"Let's get out of here." Jeff answered as he and Scott lead Wayne through several corridors until she was in front of a huge door that opened as soon as Jeff touched a brick on the wall.

Meanwhile, Tommy, Astin, Lennie, Sandi and Nicola all got out of their planes.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Sandi asked.

"Hey, I'm sure, now come on, the entrance is near, do you see that cave there?" Nicola asked.

"Yeah!" Lennie said.

"Marshall said he intercepted a radio transmission earlier on with the access code to open the door to their subterranean facility." answered Tommy.

"Marshall did that?" Astin asked.

"Yeah, I don't see any guards, come on." Sandi said as she lead the way to the Hood's hideout.

But at that moment, several guns clicked behind them.

"Look what we found." Bruce's deep rumbling bass voice said

"Get up, the Hood wants to see you." Lance's husky voice said.


	10. Caught

Bruce, Lance and Mullion dragged Sandi, Astin, Lennie and Nicola to the Hood's office effectively confusing them as they saw Scott, Jeff and Wayne trying to find out what was happening around them but confusion only spreaded as the Hood noticed them.

"If you've done something to Wayne, I'll kick your big fat ass, you bald headed butthead." snarled Astin as he glared at the Hood and realized that the Tracys, Tin Tin, Fermat, Tommy and Wayne were by the door and Wayne was free from his restraints and the escalating terror of what Tim and Mullion did to him.

"Guys," Wayne said running to hug the young captains. "Am I glad to see you again?"

Sandi and Nicola looked Wayne, Scott and Tommy right in the eyes having barely heard his voice since he had his mouth taped shut for the past 3 hours.

"Yeah, Wayne, we're totally glad to see you too." Sandi said smiling.

"Forget about the Hood," Nicola added. "Let's just kick his big fat ass and get the hell outta here."

Lennie and Astin realized that Bruce and Lance were running towards them and kicked their butts as hard as they could and Nicola and Sandi did the same to Transom while Scott, Tommy and Wayne all gave Tim a good butt kicking.

"Thank God, oh thank God," Lennie said hugging Wayne. "Wayne, you're alive! We're gonna get outta here if it's the last thing we ever do."

The Hood grabbed Wayne and chuckled as Virgil, Gordon, Tin Tin, Fermat and Alan all looked shocked and said "Everybosy freeze or Lieutenant General Thomas'll have his throat cut." He quickly pushed a dagger just slightly into Wayne's neck releasing a single droplet of blood that began to slowly make it's way downward across his neck leaving a trail of hot liquid in its wake.

What's happening? thought Wayne. Why's this butthead doing this to me? Dad, where are you? Help me!

As Scott kicked the Hood's butt from behind, he was instantly confused and looked in every direction for Scott but didn't hear him. Then from out of no where, Scott jumped from behind the Hood and tackled him sending both of them over the Hood's desk. They struggled flipping over one another each trying to get control of the dagger still in the Hood's hand.

Both men were kicking and throwing punches as they try to remain on top of the other but Scott was able to get the upper hand as he twisted the Hood's arm awkwardly causing him to drop the dagger. Trying to get out of Scott's grasp though, the Hood flipped over rapidly and accidentally stabbed himself in the left arm on his own dagger that had bounced off the ground after being dropped.

"He stabbed himself in his left arm, Dad." Virgil said checking for a pulse on the Hood who was still alive and Jeff nodded.

"We gotta get you back to Air Force base, Wayne." Gordon said as Wayne clutched his head.

"We hope your dad won't let anything like this ever happen to you again." said Alan.

Back at Air Force base, General Thomas thanked Jeff and co for saving Wayne's life and Bowzer licked Scott's face for saving his master's life as his master's father headed to the hospital shack where his oldest son was at that very moment. For the first time in the last 8 hours, General Thomas was able to sit back and begin to relax happy in the knowledge that Wayne was safe and sound and unharmed.


	11. Goodbye, Tommy

That evening on Tracy Island, Scott entered the guest room where Tommy was and saw him packing to get ready to go back to Air Force base and he walked over to the bed and sighed.

"Going so soon, Tommy?" Scott asked his best friend.

"Sure am, Scott," I said. "General Thomas said my week with you and the gang is so over."

Jeff looked over at Scott and Tommy and he was so happy to see them again. Scott looked at his father and Tommy remembered that he was told his father was visiting the next week.

"Oh, Tommy. I can't believe you're going now." Jeff said worriedy.

"Well, General Thomas wants me back, Mr Tracy." Tommy complimented.

"Yeah, we know." said both Jeff and Scott as Wayne's jet, the Bartman, came by and picked Tommy up.

The whole family waved goodbye to Tommy as the Bartman went back to Air Force base and since Wayne was feeling a bit better, Scott knew that he was almost beaten to death a few days ago when Bruce and Lance brutally attacked him.

"Hope we'll see Tommy real soon." Alan said.

"Mm-hmm. I love it when he wants to spend time with Scott." Gordon said.

"Me t-t-too." Fermat said.

"Hey, guys. Where's Tommy?" Virgil asked when he and Brains got out of the villa.

"He already left, Virgil!" Tin Tin answered.

"I asked him if he wanted to spend some time with us but he said he'll be back." Ohana laughed.

"That's okay." Kyrano said putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I dunno about you guys but I'm gonna call Sandi." said Scott as he went up to his room.

Scott ran into his room ignoring that he was wearing his usual outfit, slumped on the bed, picked his cellphone up and called Sandi.

"Hello." Sandi's voice on the other line said.

"Yo, Sandi, wanna go out on Friday night?" Scott asked.

"Sure, Scott, I'd love to!" Sandi responded.

Scott hung up on his cellphone and put it down on the bed. He felt so glad that Sandi wasn't groped by Tim and that Wayne wasn't dead from the beatings that Tim, Mullion, Bruce and Lance inflicted on him.


End file.
